


Revenge Teasing

by xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Random Oneshots & Drabbles of Youtubers [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, PewdieCry - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Jack is upset at Mark. Cry lends Felix to Jack. Now Mark is frustrated and embarrassed. They are such a tease~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot! Cuz...why not xD TDW Ch. 17 is gonna take a while my lovely readers~ Sorry! Let this make up for it!

“Hey Jack.” Cry asked, sitting down next to the Irishman in their shared villa with Felix and Mark for youtube purposes and collaborations. “What’s wrong? You look unhappy.”  
  
“Nothing.” Jack simply answered.  
  
Cry raised a brow under his mask. There’s no doubt that something is wrong with Jack. Usually, Jack would be clinging onto Mark, and Mark would be giving the Irishman his every love and attention. They would be in their own world that even the Pewdiecry couple would wince at.  
  
“Is…this about Mark?” Cry asked.  
  
Jack shrugged, shaking his head, and sighed. All this caught the attention of a certain Swede who just walked into the room.  
  
“What’s up with you, Irishman?” Felix asked, sitting next to Cry. “And don’t say nothing.”  
  
“Mark.” Jack said.  
  
“Well, obviously.” Felix rolled his eyes.  
  
Cry held onto Felix’s shoulder. “Be nice, you idiot.”  
  
“Sorry, it’s my nature.” Felix said, kissing Cry’s cheek.  
  
“Ugh.” Jack groaned and turned his head away from the couple.  
  
“Where is Mark anyway?” Cry asked, looking around.  
  
“He said something about needing to get a new flannel.” Felix answered.  
  
“Probably to flirt around with that new blue haired guy.” Jack muttered, puffing his cheeks.  
  
Felix and Cry looked at each other. “Mark isn’t cheating on you, is he?” Cry asked.  
  
“No, he’s not.” Jack grumbled.  
  
“Is it the new kid, Ethan?” Felix asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Jack said.  
  
Felix palmed his forehead. “Jack, I swear if you answer us in such short and vague sentences, I’m going to tape your mouth shut.”  
  
Cry smacked Felix on the shoulder. “Be nice, dammit!”  
  
“Sorry, geez.” Felix said, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Cry sighed and patted Jack on the back. “He’s not cheating, but you’re still upset?”  
  
Jack pouted. “He’s spending more time with him than with me lately. I know they’re just friends. But you know how they can get overly friendly?”  
  
Cry looked at Felix. “And you saw it? It’s frustrating you?”  
  
“YES!” Jack suddenly shouted. “It’s not that I object him from making friends and hanging out with Ethan. It’s just…what about me?! You know what I mean?!”  
  
Cry nodded. “Yeah. And you don’t want to confront him about it because he technically didn’t really do anything wrong, right?”  
  
Jack nodded. “What do I do?!”  
  
Right after Jack asked that question, the door unlocked to reveal the one and only heartthrob of Youtube, Markiplier. “Hey guys!” He greeted everyone and went to the kitchen.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, looking at Mark. “I need to get revenge…” Jack said to himself very quietly. What is Mark’s most precious thing and is extremely possessive of? Himself, of course. But what should he do to make Mark realize that he’s upset at him?  
  
He turned to Cry. "Cry, can you please help me with something?”  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Cry asked.  
  
Jack explained his plan on getting some sort of revenge on Mark to Cry, but not really sure on how to do it.  
  
Cry nodded. “I can lend Felix to you!” The masked man said.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jack looks worried.  
  
“It's fine. I'm sure you can think of something without being an actual couple. Besides, Jelix is pretty popular right now, isn’t it?” Cry shrugged.  
  
Jack turned to look at Felix with pleading eyes. Felix chuckled and nodded. “Sure, why not? It’s going to be fun.” He said. “Now Cry, I think it’s time we go record something. I’m behind schedule.”  
  
Cry laughed. “Since when are you on schedule?”  
  
Jack smiled thankfully to Felix and waved as they left to Felix’s office.  
  
Mark, who saw Jack smiling so sweetly at Felix as he stepped out of the kitchen, wondered what’s going on. What did Felix do to get such a sweet and precious smile from the Irish bean? Mark felt himself grow a tad bit jealous. Usually, Jack would be with Mark in a flash he came home, laughing and chatting about nothing and maybe do some public display of affection. And now? Jack is not even looking at him. Mark narrowed his eyes, glaring hard.  
  
Jack felt a glare on his back from the entrance to the kitchen. He smirked. This is gonna be one hell of a revenge.  
  
The rest of the day passed and night fell. Mark has been staring and observing Jack for anything out of the ordinary, yet he found nothing. He eventually thought it to be just himself overthinking and Jack just wanted to do stuff alone for a bit.  
  
The door to Felix’s office opened and the Pewdiecry couple came out laughing and chatting about the game they just recorded.  
  
Jack, who was busy letting time pass sitting on the couch, immediately turned his head from the large screen TV he’s forcing himself to stare at when he heard the door open. Cry winked at Irishman before leaving to the kitchen to make some food. Jack got the message and gave the masked man a thankful smile before turning to look at the Swede.  
  
Felix gave Jack his hypnotizing smile as he walked over and sat down next to Jack.”I thought you’d be sleeping.”  
  
Jack puffed his cheeks. “SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!” He shouted. “Besides, none of us should be sleeping at this time! It's only 7 PM!”  
  
Felix pinched his cheeks. "Yeah, but I figured that this energetic little bean needs a nap from unnecessarily using all that energy.”  
  
“Feeeeee!!!!!” whined Jack as he shoved Felix slightly.  
  
Mark is watching everything from the far side of the living room. There's a bomb inside of him waiting to explode. He wants to stomp right over and drag Jack away from Felix, yet Jack didn’t really do anything wrong. He’s interacting with Felix and he does it all the time. So why does this specific time bother him so much?  
  
He then saw Cry walk towards them handing Felix a mug. He was slightly relieved, hoping Cry would take Felix away but the same masked man walked away again, most likely back to his and Felix’s shared office to record something. Mark let out a frustrated sigh and clenched his fists.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and continued to observe the two on the couch. He can’t exactly hear what the two are saying, but he sees Jack holding his head as if dizzy or having a headache, slightly leaning over to Felix.  
  
Mark’s eyes watched Felix help Jack into Felix’s bedroom and closed the door. He quickly sneaked towards the door just in time to hear the door be locked with a ‘click’. The half Asian held his breath, feeling extremely suspicious of what could be happening in there and carefully pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear something.  
  
“Oh yessssss….” Mark heard Jack groan.  
  
Mark pressed harder onto the door. “Is this the spot?” Felix asked softly.  
  
Mark then heard Jack humming in response. “Ow! Not too hard!”  
  
Felix chuckled and said, “Sorry. You like this now?” The eavesdropper clenched his teeth.  
  
“Yesssss…soooooo gooooood.” Jack mewled. That’s when Mark had enough and ran for the spare key in the drawer, quickly opening the door.  
  
There he finds Felix’s hands on Jack’s head and both of them staring at him weirdly on Felix’s bed. Mark felt the extreme awkwardness to find out Felix was only massaging Jack’s dizzy head.  
  
"Whatcha doing, Mark?" Felix asked. “You need anything?  
  
"N-Nothing." Mark stuttered and quickly turned to walk away.  
  
"I don't even wanna know what he was thinking." Jack laughed.  
  
Mark sprawled on the couch, extremely embarrassed. Jack would never cheat on him, especially not with Felix who they all know is absolutely in love with Cry. He sighed as the confusion flooded his mind until he heard loud noises from the hallway. Jack and Felix are running around like they are high, most likely playing some sort of chasing game in the house. Usually, Cry would come out and stop them.  
  
Mark does not know if he should be the one stopping them so he just let them run around like crazy while grumbling under his breath about Jack isn’t spending time with his own boyfriend. Until Jack tripped and fell, dragging Felix down with him. Mark widened his eyes as he sees his boyfriend being pinned down on the floor by Felix’s weight and the two are staring at each other’s eyes. He felt the need to tear Felix apart and was about to go to the two except Felix stood up smiling and dragged Jack into the bathroom before Mark even moved a finger. Once again, Mark heard a 'click'.  
  
The half Asian shook his head as he walked over to the bathroom door, once again wondering what’s happening in there.  
  
“No, Fe! I don’t want this!” He heard Jack whine.  
  
Mark raised a brow as he heard Felix reply, “Don't worry. This is a good thing. It'll be okay.”  
  
“But it's so big! It's gonna hurt! I don't want you to stick it in there!” Mark’s eyes widened at the statement, his imagination running wild.  
  
“Shhh...it'll only sting for a second.”  
  
No...wait! Felix! AH!”  
  
That was it. Mark snapped hearing Jack’s scream and he slammed his body against the door, trying to get in as he heard soft thumps going on inside. When he finally broke through the lock, he saw Felix holding a cotton ball inside of Jack's wound. Jack must have scraped his arm on something sharp during the fall. From the smell and texture, he was guessing there was alcohol on the cotton ball.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Felix shouted.  
  
Mark didn't say anything. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. "Nothing," He mumbled.  
  
There was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks that couldn't be missed as he covered his hand over his mouth and cheeks, turning away.  
  
"Markimoo?" Jack called softly. The particular nickname he used perked Mark's attention and he whirled around. "Are you okay?”  
  
"I'm fine," he grunted and walked away.  
  
Felix rolled his eyes as he continued helping Jack's wound. Watching Mark’s slumped figure as he walked away, Jack decided that he has done enough as hissed from the pain from the alcohol on his wound.  
  
Time passed and it’s the middle of the night, the pewdiecry couple is already asleep, while Mark is tossing and turning on the couch. He just can't sleep. Usually, he would be in his room, waiting for Jack to come back from his own recording session as the Irishman believes that sleep is for the weak. But after how he had his day, he felt that he shouldn't even be in the same room as the smol bean.  
  
Mark continued tossing and turning until he felt to arms circling around his torso. He turned around to find Jack snuggling into him. “Why aren’t you our room? What are you doing on the couch, you doof?”  
  
Mark just laid there wondering about Jack’s actions. “What's going on?” he asked. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
Jack blushed. “I was just jealous…”  
  
“Of?”  
  
“Of you spending more time with Ethan than with me the past few days.”  
  
Mark sighed then chuckled. "So, you were mad at me about that?" Jack nodded in response. "Sorry, I didn’t know. I promise that I will divert my attention to you more than anyone else from now on. Ok?" Jack nodded again, smiling. "Good, now can we be in bed? The couch isn’t really comfortable.”  
  
Jack giggled and nodded. The two got off the couch heading to their room. “I can’t believe that was your little plan.” Mark said.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Making me both jealous and extremely embarrassed.”  
  
Jack laughed. “Not my fault you have such imaginations.”  
  
“You’re devious.”  
  
“And you love me.” Jack smirked.  
  
The two arrived in their room. “That I do.” Mark said, leaning in to kiss Jack, and closed the door.


End file.
